Paranoid
by Ru Unni Nisa
Summary: Setelah kemenangan Seirin atas Winter Cup. Kuroko mendapati dirinya meragukan Kagami. Dengan bantuan Kiyoshi, Kuroko tahu dirinya hanya paranoid belaka. Oneshot/Warning Inside!


"_Tetsu, sudah kuduga. Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku."_

_-Aomine Daiki, Kuroko no Basuke_

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Paranoid © Ru Unni Nisa**

**Warning: **Paranoid!Kuroko, Brotherhood!Kiyoshi, beberapa kata kasar dari Kagami. Don't Like Don't Read.

**Timeline :** The Winter Cup berakhir dengan kemenangan Seirin.

_Italic_ : Flashback

.

.

Thump...

Thump...

Thump...

Suara pantulan bola itu masih terdengar meskipun langit sudah menggelap. Berdiri di tengah lapangan basket yang sepi, Kuroko terus melakukan _dribble_. Rambut biru muda yang biasanya berantakan itu sudah mulai menempel lengket karena keringat di tubuhnya. Walaupun wajahnya tetap datar dan tak menunjukkan emosi, tapi gerakan bahu dan dadanya yang naik turun cukup menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sudah kelelahan. Tapi tetap, dia adalah seorang keras kepala.

Nigou menggonggong sekali, prihatin melihat majikannya yang terlihat sudah tidak memiliki stamina lagi. Ia hanya bisa menggoyang – goyangkan ekornya dan terus duduk di dekat tas anti air milik majikannya. Berusaha menunjukkan bahwa dirinya setia menunggu majikannya.

Tak memperdulikan panggilan dari anjingnya, Kuroko terus berlatih melakukan _shoot_ meskipun hanya beberapa yang masuk dan yang lainnya hilang sasaran. Masih terengah – engah, Kuroko kembali melakukan _dribble_ dan berlari memutar dan kembali melakukan _shoot_ dan seterusnya. Kuroko sama sekali _tidak _lelah.

Dengan hanya menemani cahaya dari lampu dan Nigou yang tidur kelelahan, Kuroko masih tetap keras kepala.

Hujan membangunkan Kuroko yang terus berkonsentasi dengan latihan kecilnya. Merasakan tetesan air di tubuhnya, Kuroko menengok keatas dan sama sekali tak melihat apapun, kecuali langit yang gelap. Menatap ke bawah, hanya menemukan bayangannya dari sorot lampu lapangan. Namun, tidak berlangsung lama, sorotan lampu lapangan itu terus berkedip hingga akhirnya mati tak bersisa. Meninggalkan Kuroko tanpa bayangannya.

Kuroko masih menatap ke bawah dengan pandangan datarnya. Ketika ia mendengar Nigou bergerak, Kuroko segera memasukkan Nigou hati-hati kedalam tasnya. Sedikit merasa bersalah, ketika ia merasakan Nigou kedinginan.

Mengenakan tasnya dan membawa bola basket, Kuroko bergegas keluar dari lapangan.

Hujan sama sekali tidak mengganggu Kuroko. Justru dengan hujan, Kuroko akan merasa nyaman. Semua beban di kepala dan bahunya terasa menghilang ketika ia merasakan air dingin yang merayap di sekujur tubuhnya. Menyapu bersih semua keringat di tubuhnya dari keringat latihan.

Ini pertama kalinya Kuroko latihan sendirian sampai seperti ini. Sendirian dan bingung dengan tujuan apa ia latihan. Latihan bersama team Seirin tadi siang, sama sekali tidak membantunya. Namun, itulah permasalahannya.

Hal yang sama ia terima dari SMP Teiko. Apa yang ia takutkan, sekarang terjadi.

.

_Klub basket Seirin sudah membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa mereka adalah team yang tangguh. Dengan memenangkan Winter Cup beberapa minggu yang lalu, bukan berarti mereka akan bermalas – malasan. Mereka terus berlatih dan meningkatkan latihan mereka dari sebelumnya. Semua pemain kini menjadi lebih kuat, mungkin kecuali satu orang._

_Drank..._

_Suara bola yang dimasukkan dengan cara dunk menyita semua perhatian orang. Dengan terpesona, semuanya menatap bagaimana Kagami Taiga berhasil memasukkan bola dan berdiri dengan senyum bangga disamping ring._

"_Dunk yang bagus, Kagami." Kiyoshi menepuk pundak Kagami._

"_Yeah! Itu hebat!"_

"_Dengan ini kita terus menang dalam pertandingan!"_

"_Yeah! Kita semua akan menjadi pemain hebat!"_

_Dari seberang lapangan, Kuroko menatap datar terhadap kerumunan teman satu teamnya bersama Kagami. Kuroko sedikit tersenyum melihat bagaimana Kagami berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan mengalahkan siapapun._

_Ia baru saja akan berlatih ketika terhenti mendengar salah satu komentar._

"_Kagami tak terkalahkan! Yeah!"_

"_Itu benar, kita akan menjadi team yang tak terkalahkan!"_

_Kuroko membeku di tempat. Bola yang dipegangnya terjatuh dan menggelinding dan segera dimainkan oleh Nigou._

_Benarkah apa yang mereka katakan? Kagami memang sudah berlatih keras dan Kuroko dapat menyimpulkan Kagami menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tapi, benarkah Kagami tak terkalahkan?_

"_Dengan memiliki Kagami kita baik – baik saja. Tak ada yang lain!"_

"_Mungkin dengan sekuat ini, dia bisa mengalahkan Generation of Miracles sendirian!"_

_Kuroko mengedipkan mata birunya. Entah bagaimana kepalanya sedikit pusing mendengar komentar – komentar itu. Membuatnya sakit kepala._

_Memangnya kenapa jika mereka memiliki Kagami yang tak terkalahkan? Apa maksud mereka dengan kalimat 'Tak ada yang lain'? Apakah mereka tak lagi membutuhkan pemain lemah? Seperti dirinya? Apa mereka sudah tak lagi percaya dengan kemampuannya dan justru mereka menaruh seluruh harapan pada Kagami? Apa dirinya tak lagi dipercayai? Tak lagi dibutuhkan? Sama seperti posisinya di Generation of Miracles-_

_Sebuah tangan tegap menahan bahunya yang tanpa ia sadari melemas. Ia tak menyadari kedua tangannya mengepal dan kakinya gemetar, tak lagi mampu menahan berat tubuhnya yang tak seberapa. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan keringat dingin meluncur disekujur tubuhnya, meskipun ia belum bermain._

_Melihat keatas dan menemukan Kiyoshi menatapnya dengan prihatin. "Tak apa, Kuroko-kun?" Tanyanya khawatir. "Wajahmu pucat, lebih baik kamu duduk saja. Aku akan mengatakan pada pelatih kalau kamu sedang kurang baik." Kiyoshi menuntunnya dan memberikan tepukan pelan di punggungnya dan segera berlari pada pelatih mereka._

_Dan disinilah Kuroko, menatap dari luar lapangan bagaimana seluruh teman teamnya berlatih menjadi semakin kuat. Dan meninggalkan dirinya. Ya, meninggalkan dirinya yang lemah dan tak lagi dibutuhkan. Melupakan keberadaan bayangan yang selama ini menguatkan kehadiran mereka._

_._

Keluar dari pikirannya, Kuroko sedikit menggigil ketika ia hujan semakin deras. Ia dapat merasakan Nigou ikut kedinginan dibalik tasnya. Kuroko mengutuk pelan kecerobohannya. Bus menuju rumahnya sudah pergi lebih dulu meninggalkannya yang sedari tadi tak memperhatikan sekitar.

Menghela nafas pelan, ia dapat melihat uap yang keluar dari mulutnya karena dingin. Sudah tidak diragukan lagi, ia akan terkena flu. Dan pelatih tidak akan senang mendengarnya. Tapi, dipikir lagi mungkin mereka tidak akan mengetahui keabsenannya, seperti biasanya.

Mengeratkan pelukannya pada tas anti air berisi Nigou, Kuroko mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencari halte ataupun berjalan sampai ke rumah. Yang sama sekali tak ia prediksikan adalah dirinya menabrak seseorang dan akhirnya ia terjatuh duduk dengan tas di pangkuannya.

"Kuroko-kun? Apa yang kamu lakukan saat hujan seperti ini?"

Mengedipkan mata berusaha menyingkirkan air hujan yang memasuki matanya, ia menengok keatas dan menemukan Kiyoshi yang segera berjongkok dan menggerakkan payungnya agar menutupi Kuroko dari hujan.

"Kiyoshi-senpai, tidak perlu seperti itu. Nanti Kiyoshi-senpai bisa basah kuyub. Tapi, terima kasih atas tawarannya." Kuroko menolak payung itu dengan sopan.

"Tidak, ayo aku antar ke rumahmu. Apa rumahmu dekat sini?" Tanya Kiyoshi ketika ia membantu Kuroko untuk bangun dan berusaha untuk tidak menjauhkan diri ketika ia merasakan tubuh Kuroko yang sangat dingin. "Tubuhmu sangat dingin, Kuroko-kun. Sudah berapa lama kamu hujan-hujanan?"

Kuroko terlihat berusaha untuk tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan dari Kiyoshi, namun ia segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Tidak apa, Kiyoshi-senpai. Saya akan pulang sendiri. Maaf membuat Kiyoshi-senpai khawatir."

Kiyoshi sama sekali tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menatap Kuroko sedikit lama, hingga akhirnya menarik Kuroko bersamanya. Menyenderkan tangannya pada bahu pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya. Ia menutupi mereka berdua dengan payung dan memaksa Kuroko untuk jalan bersamanya.

"Kiyoshi-senpai." Kuroko berusaha menghentikan kakak kelasnya.

Sayangnya, saat ini keras kepala Kuroko terkalahkan dengan Kiyoshi. "Kamu akan ke rumahku. Dari caramu yang tidak mau menjawabku, aku mendapat kesimpulan rumahmu cukup jauh dari sini." Tak mendengar protes dari adik kelasnya, Kiyoshi meneruskan. "Kamu bisa mengeringkan bajumu di rumahku dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah."

"Dan aku tidak mau mendengar protes dari dirimu." Kiyoshi memotong Kuroko yang membuka mulutnya.

Kuroko terlihat masih ingin membantah, namun akhirnya menutup mulutnya dan hanya mengatakan, "Terima kasih atas bantuannya dan maaf merepotkan."

Kiyoshi tertawa mendengar ucapan adik kelasnya yang kaku dan sopan sebelum akhirnya mengusap rambut biru Kuroko dengan telapak tangannya.

.

.

Kuroko menatap hujan dari jendela ruang keluarga di rumah Kiyoshi. Handuk masih terselampir di rambut birunya yang basah. Pakaiannya yang terlihat kebesaran adalah milik Kiyoshi yang dipinjamkan. Ia melihat Nigou tertidur didekat perapian. Ia tengah menunggu Kiyoshi yang sedang mandi setelah bergantian dengannya.

Menatap sekeliling, ia dapat melihat betapa hangat rumah Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi mengatakan rumahnya hanya dihuni oleh dirinya dan neneknya yang sudah tidur terlebih dulu dan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang menginap di rumah saudara mereka.

Mengeratkan selimut yang diberikan Kiyoshi, Kuroko dapat merasakan badannya mulai memanas, dan ia bisa memastikan dirinya terkena flu. Kembali menatap ke luar jendela, Kuroko menempelkan dahi hangatnya pada dinginnya kaca yang membuatnya merasa mengantuk.

Baru saja ia benar – benar ingin tidur. Kiyoshi sudah lebih dulu membangunkannya.

"Kamu akan terkena flu, Kuroko-kun." Kuroko menegakkan diri dan melihat bagaimana Kiyoshi meletakkan teh hangat diantara mereka berdua. "Minumlah, Kuroko-kun."

"..._Hai'_." Dengan pelan, Kuroko menyisip teh yang disediakan dan langsung ia merasakan hangat disekujur tubuhnya. Dan dirinya sama sekali tak menyadari tubuhnya menjadi lebih relaks.

Kiyoshi tersenyum melihatnya. Ia mengambil bagian tehnya dan menatap Kuroko lekat – lekat. "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko terdiam mendengarnya, topeng tak ekspresi masih setia menutupi emosinya.

Melihat hal tersebut, Kiyoshi menghela nafasnya. Mungkin Kuroko adalah orang yang tertutup, tapi ia yakin adik kelasnya itu akan menceritakannya suatu hari nanti. "Tak apa kalau ka-"

"Tidak." Kuroko memotongnya terlalu cepat. Kiyoshi menutup mulutnya, dengan sabar menunggu. Dari keheningan itu hanya suara percikan api hangat dan gerakan dari Nigou yang mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Itu hanya..." Tanpa sadar Kuroko menggosok lengan kanannya. Wajahnya menunduk, tidak sanggup menatap Kiyoshi.

Lama tak mendengar kelanjutan dari Kuroko, Kiyoshi berinisiatif. "Apa ini soal Kagami-kun?"

Dan jawabannya langsung didapatkan, bagaimana Kuroko membuang wajahnya. Kiyoshi menghela nafasnya. "Apa kamu iri dengan Kagami-kun?" Tak ada reaksi, Kiyoshi menyimpulkan, Kuroko sama sekali bukan tipe yang mudah iri.

"Apa kamu ingin menjadi seperti Kagami-kun?" Kiyoshi mencoba keberuntunganya. Dan Kuroko hanya memberikan pandangan aneh padanya. Kiyoshi menghela nafas, Kuroko tidak mungkin ingin menjadi seperti Kagami, betapa bodohnya.

"Kamu takut dengan Kagami-kun?" Awalnya Kiyoshi ingin mengutuk kemampuan bodohnya dalam menebak, namun berhenti ketika ia melihat Kuroko mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan kanannya.

Kiyoshi mengerutkan alisnya, Kuroko takut pada Kagami? Setahunya Kuroko adalah manusia yang tidak takut apapun, bahkan Kuroko pernah menenangkan Kagami yang sedang dalam amarah besar. Jadi apa yang ditakutkan Kuroko dari Kagami?

"Apa itu, Kuroko-kun?" Tanya Kiyoshi tenang, meskipun tak dapat diabaikan bagaimana dirinya penasaran. Kuroko, adik kelasnya yang spesialis dalam hal _passing_ dan selalu datar dan tak berubah, bisa takut dengan seorang Kagami.

"...Hanya..." Kuroko bergumam pelan. Sulit untuk Kiyoshi dapat mendengarnya, namun dengan sabar ia menunggu pemain bayangan itu meneruskan kalimatnya. Tapi, setelah lama menunggu Kuroko melanjutkan, Kiyoshi hanya bisa menelan kekecewaannya ketika ia melihat Kuroko yang masih menunduk menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kiyoshi menghela nafas pasrah dan dikejutkan ketika mendengar suara tenang Kuroko bersin memenuhi ruang keluarganya. Ia mengedip beberapa kali ketika ia mendengar Kuroko bersin beberapa kali dengan beruntun yang membuat Kiyoshi meringis kasihan pada adik kelasnya itu.

"Baik-baik saja, Kuroko-kun?" Tanya Kiyoshi mendekatkan dirinya untuk dapat melihat lebih baik Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan dan menaikkan dagunya untuk menatap Kiyoshi, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa.

Kiyoshi menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia melihat wajah Kuroko. Hidungnya memerah dan kedua pipi pucatnya memerah karena demam, kedua mata birunya setengah terbuka, berusaha kuat menahan kantuk. Sudah dipastikan Kuroko kena pilek. Dan ia meringis ketika Kuroko kembali bersin beruntun dan bergumam minta maaf.

Kiyoshi menepuk pelan kepala Kuroko, "Kamu bisa menginap disini, Kuroko-kun. Aku akan menjelaskan pada nenekku nanti pagi. Ayo, kamu bisa tidur ditempatku, Kuroko-kun." Membantu remaja datar itu untuk bangun, Kiyoshi dengan hati-hati membawa Nigou ke tangan Kuroko yang dengan senang hati menerimanya. Tak ayal, remaja berambut biru muda itu tak ingin anjingnya ditinggalkan sendirian.

"Tapi, Kiyoshi-senpai dimana kamu-" Tentangan dari Kuroko dihentikan oleh Kiyoshi yang membuka pintu kamarnya dan meminta Kuroko untuk berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Dengan tertawa pelan, Kiyoshi membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan sebuah selimut tebal dan melayangkannya diatas tubuh Kuroko yang terlihat menggigil. "Aku bisa tidur dengan menggunakan _futon_, Kuroko-kun." Kiyoshi mengatakannya ketika ia membereskan _futon_ di samping bawah tempat tidurnya.

Mendengarnya, seketika Kuroko duduk dan berusaha untuk keluar. "Tidak perlu, Kiyoshi-senpai. Biar saya saja yang tidur di bawah." Kuroko mengatakannya dengan monoton.

Kiyoshi mendorong pelan tubuh lemas Kuroko kembali di tempat tidurnya dan menutupi tubuh Kuroko dengan selimut sampai sedagu. Disebelah tempat tidur terdapat sebuah meja kecil yang diatasnya ada sebuah baskom kecil berisi air panas. Dengan tekun, Kiyoshi memeras sapu tangan yang telah basah karena air panas dan menatanya diatas kening Kuroko yang menutup matanya dengan nyaman. "Kuroko-kun, kamu sedang sakit. Dan aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku ketika aku tahu adik kelasku ini tengah sakit dan tidur di bawah." Ia mengatakannya dengan menggeleng maklum.

"Kiyoshi-senpai-" Protes dari Kuroko kembali dimatikan oleh Kiyoshi yang tersenyum padanya.

"Tidur saja, Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko masih dengan wajah datar yang dipenuhi dengan aura demam, menatap seniornya. Kiyoshi bersumpah ia sempat melihat raut wajah _stoic_ itu melembut namun akhinya kembali seperti semula dan berlanjut denga mengangguk dan menutup matanya. Akhirnya menuruti perintahnya.

"_Arigatou_, senpai. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Kuroko-kun."

.

.

Apa yang dipikirkan Kuroko dan Kiyoshi tak sesuai harapan. Berfikir bahwa dengan semalam, demam Kuroko bisa turun, itu salah besar. Demam Kuroko memang sudah turun sedikit, namun tiba-tiba kembali naik dan naik dan akhirnya turun sedikit demi sedikit. Dan hal itu memakan waktu yang cukup membuat seluruh tim basket Seirin penasaran kemana kabarnya anggota bayangan mereka.

Selama itu pula, Kuroko menginap di rumah Kiyoshi. Nenek dan orang tua Kiyoshi terlihat tak keberatan, ketika Kuroko mengatakan di rumahnya tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dan Nigou terlihat menikmati waktunya bersama dengan nenek Kiyoshi yang sama senangnya dengan Nigou.

Namun, disinilah Kuroko. Ia berhadapan dengan pintu _gym_, ia mendengar decitan suara sepatu yang berlarian atau bola yang dipantulkan atau suara pelatih yang berteriak memandu anak buahnya. Membuat Kuroko semakin mengingat apa yang sangat inginkan selama menginap di rumah Kiyoshi.

Sebuah tangan besar menepuk bahunya pelan, membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Kiyoshi yang tersenyum padanya. "Ayo, Kuroko-kun. Sepertinya mereka sudah rindu padamu."

Kuroko mengedipkan matanya, tak yakin dengan maksud dari seniornya. Mengangguk, ia mengikuti Kiyoshi dari belakang yang membuka pintu gym. Dari silau yang membuat matanya harus beradaptasi dari ruang terbuka yang terang dengan ruang tertutup yang terang namun tidak seterang sebelumnya.

"Oh, Teppei kamu terlamb-" Suara feminin dari pelatihnya terpotong ketika ia merasakan tangan besar Kiyoshi menodong cukup keras, tak sampai sakit hanya dirinya hampir terjatuh ke depan.

Merasakan keheningan yang aneh, Kuroko melihat keatas dan melihat semua tim basket melihatnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan, ia membungkuk sedikit dan salam seperti biasa. "Selamat siang...?"

Tak sampai dari beberapa detik, ia tiba-tiba merasakan ada yang mengunci kepalanya dengan sebuah lengan besar dan menemukan 'cahaya'nya yang melakukanya. "Tolong hentikan, Kagami-kun. Itu sangat mengganggu dan lumayan sakit." Kuroko mengatakannya dengan jengkel terplester di wajah monotonnya.

"Wah, kamu benar-benar Kuroko!"

Kuroko ingin memutar bola matanya ketika mendengarnya. Memangnya ada yang berbohong menjadi dirinya saat dirinya absen?

"Kuroko, kamu sialan!" Kagami kembali mengeratkan kunciannya yang segera diprotes oleh Kuroko yang mengeluh. "Darimana kamu, hah?!"

Kuroko mengedip dan melirik pada Kiyoshi yang menatap kejadian itu dengan tersenyum. Ia bingung, tidakkah Kiyoshi memberitahu mereka. "Um... saya sakit?" Kuroko mengatakannya tidak pasti. Dan sebagai balasannya, ia mendapat pukulan yang lumayan keras di punggungnya oleh kapten mereka, Hyuuga.

"Kami tahu Kuroko! Kiyoshi sudah memberitahukannya." Hyuuga mengatakannya dengan memutar bola matanya.

Kini Kuroko benar-benar bingung. Jadi kemana arah pertanyaan itu? "...Er...maaf?"

Kuroko kini mendapat pukulan dari pelatihnya yang mempunyai kedua tangan di pinggangnya. "Terakhir kali latihan, kamu terlihat baik-baik saja dan esoknya Kiyoshi mengatakan kamu demam tinggi!" Riko mengatakannya dengan gelas. "Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan sampai sakit seminggu ini, huh?"

"Maa... Riko tenanglah. Kuroko-kun hanya bermain hujan." Kiyoshi mengatakannya dengan mudah. Seolah itu memasukkan bola tanpa lawan.

"Bermain hujan...?" Ada jalan perempatan di kepala Riko ketika mendengarnya.

"Bodoh, hanya karena bermain hujan kamu bisa sakit seperti itu." Kagami mengatakannya ketika ia memukul kepala Kuroko.

"Maaf."

"Che..." Kagami melepaskan kunciannya. "Cepat ganti bajumu, beberapa hari lagi kita punya pertandingan latihan. Kita tidak mungkin melakukannya tanpamu."

Kuroko mengedip mendengarnya.

"Yeah, kamu tahu Kuroko, selama kamu tidak ada Kagami terlihat sedikit kesepian. Benar, Kagami?" Izuki mengatakannya dengan menggoda Kagami yang memerah dan membuang mukanya sambil bergumam untuk Izuki agar diam.

"Dia membutuhkanmu, Kuroko-kun." Kiyoshi mengatakannya sambil tertawa yang segera dipukul oleh Hyuuga yang kesal dengan Kiyoshi yang tertawa tanpa alasan.

Kagami...membutuhkannya? Dirinya? Pemain bayangan yang mungkin tak dibutuhkan? Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kagami untuk adanya konfirmasi.

"Tentu saja, aku membutuhkanmu, bodoh!" Kagami mengatakannya dengan memerah.

"Yeah! Kita membutuhkan semua orang di tim untuk menang!" Ketiga anak kelas satu mengatakannya dengan semangat.

Kuroko tertegun mendengarnya. Jadi mereka membutuhkannya untuk menang. Kagami membutuhkannya? Ia melihat bagaimana pelatih kembali menyuruh mereka untuk kembali berlatih dan membentak dirinya bahwa ia memiliki _double_ menu dalam latihan.

Kuroko menghela nafas mendengarnya. Jadi, ia masih dibutuhkan. Ia bukan orang yang menghabiskan tempat, bukan? Tidak seperti di Teiko, dia bisa bermain dan memberikan bola pada siapapun. Seirin membutuhkannya. Kagami membutuhkannya. 'Cahaya'nya membutuhkannya.

Dengan sebuah senyuman yang kecil dibibirnya, Kuroko segera menuju ruang ganti. Mungkin, dirinya terlalu _paranoid _dengan apa yang terjadi. Belum tentu yang terjadi di Teiko terulang di Seirin. Dan andaikan hal tersebut terjadi, teman-temannya di Seirin tidak akan membiarkannya.

Tak mengetahui bagaimana Kiyoshi melirik padanya dengan lega.

**~oOo~**

**A/N :**

**Hello, teman-teman! Saya harap kalian mengerti dengan maksud di cerita ini. **_**Poor **_**Kuroko, kamu menarik perhatian saya yang kejam ini. Membuat saya suka melihat kamu menderita. #Evil Smirk.**

**Wah, **_**please **_**jangan tendang saya, bercanda kok! Sungguh!**

**Well, saya baru di fandom ini. Menulis kepribadian Kuroko yang sopan, kaku dan tertutup benar-benar membuat saya ingin meledak. Kuroko memang sesuatu. Jadi mohon koreksinya apabila ada kesalahan. Salam kenal. #**_**Bow**_**.**

**Ru Unni Nisa**

_**Sign Out**_

_Jaa ne~_


End file.
